Drivers who drive recklessly and aggressively endanger the lives of others on the road, but drivers who are not driving recklessly have, at the present time, no effective means to report on this behavior, although it lies in their best interest to do so.
Vehicular communication systems are a type of network where vehicles and roadside units are the communicating nodes providing each other with information, such as safety warnings and traffic information. Typical vehicular communication systems utilize short range communication devices and support both private data communications (i.e. unicast, vehicle-to-vehicle, V2V) and public communications (i.e. broadcast to all vehicles on the network or in a given region). In practice, on the physical level, V2V is typically broadcast. On the logical level, however, the message can be addressed to a specific vehicle based on ID or location.
Systems in which driving information is collected at all times and transmitted over a cellular data connection to a central server where the collected information is analyzed for building driver profiles for, by way of example, the sake of Usage-Based Insurance (UBI) are known.
Reputation systems are well known systems for computing and publishing reputation scores for a set of objects (e.g. service providers, services, goods or entities) within a community or domain, based on a collection of opinions that other entities hold about the objects. The opinions are typically passed as ratings to a central place where all perceptions, opinions and ratings can be accumulated. A reputation center uses a specific reputation algorithm to dynamically compute the reputation scores based on the received ratings. Reputation is a sign of trustworthiness manifested as testimony by other people.